Les Écorchés
| season = 2 | number = 7 | image = .jpg | airdate = Jun 3 2018 | runtime = 59 min | writer = Jordan Goldberg & Ron Fitzgerald | director = Nicole Kassell | previous = "Phase Space" | next = "Kiksuya" }}"Les Ecorches" is the seventh episode in the second season of ''Westworld'', and the seventeenth episode overall. Plot Synopsis Detail First pass of detailed plot done, very rough - please add to and correct as needed. Reggie A Secret at the RDF We see Bernard waking, with a small photo of his son, Charlie, in the palm of his hand. As he wakes up, he starts having flashbacks of when Charlie was alive. Ashley Stubbs approaches Bernard and brings up that he's troubled about Karl Strand and his team. He's worried that they are here to secure their assets rather than rescue anyone, and Stubbs is concerned for Bernard's safety, as well as his own. They start to leave, but Strand intercepts them and takes them at gunpoint. He asks for the key that he thinks one of them used as a reason for killing Theresa Cullen. Strand takes them to the Remote Diagnostic Facility where Theresa died. Charlotte Hale is there, justifying herself to Stubbs. Strand doesn't think Bernard could have killed her, so he suspects Stubbs. As Bernard sees Theresa's blood on the walls of the RDF, he remembers killing Theresa while he was under Ford's control. Strand is threatening to kill Stubbs when Bernard stops him, and they are interrupted when the hidden door is found by a PMC. They go into the corridor beyond the door, with Bernard and Stubbs leading the way. Strand kicks open another door and they find a room full of Bernard hosts, wrapped inside of plastic bags. Hale, Strand, and Stubbs realize that Bernard is a host. The Bernard clones are in a variety of states. One has a scar on his head, and one has his head split apart showing the the mechanical parts underneath, indicating the old technology used to build hosts not on biological material. As Hale unzips one of the bags, she says, "I figured you'd have some skeletons in your closet, Bernard. I didn't think they'd be your own." Hale Tortures Bernard Hale tortures Bernard by making him think he's being waterboarded. She puts him into Analysis Mode and asks him if he would ever lie to her, and he says, "No, never." She then asks him whether Dolores led the attack on the Mesa, and his response is that he doesn't remember. She notes that he actually does remember as his archives indicate that, and so that memory is somewhere inside him; pointing out that maybe he just doesn't want to remember. She starts to lead him through his memories, hoping to find out what happened to Peter Abernathy's control unit. Bernard Remembers Bernard remembers Hale and Strand inside the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics area. Abernathy is bolted to the table and Stubbs is telling them about the train being deliberately crashed. Hale insists they stay. Coughlin instructs a PMC to get teams ready, but tells Stubbs to stay and protect their "crown jewel" Abernathy. Wyatt and her gang are fighting their way into the Mesa. Coughlin and his men go looking, guided by Goldberg in the control room. She points out that the PMCs are wearing haptic vests that allow them to sense enemies within 30 feet. They move through the level, killing hosts, feeling confident, looking for the response team. They find a pile of naked bodies, and realize it's the dead response team. They're ambushed by Wyatt's gang and most of the PMCs are killed. Hale and Stubbs listen in on the fighting. Hale tells the technician to hurry things up by cutting open Abernathy and copying over his control unit. Stubbs and Hale argue, and she refuses to tell him what is inside Abernathy. In the control room they are tracking the attacking hosts and realize they're headed for the Cradle and its backups. Stubbs directs Coughlin to head off the hosts. Elsie Hughes overhears the security team's conversations on her own communication device, and is anxious that Bernard finish up his time in the Cradle. Bernard in the Cradle (This scene uses a wider aspect ratio than is usual for the show.) We see Bernard in the Mariposa Saloon talking to Ford, but bewildered as to how Ford can still be alive. Ford states that this is the point of the project: to provide a route to immortality. Ford explains that the Cradle simulation is a large scale fidelity test to check human personality downloads for consistency -- with the rigid loops of the hosts lives providing a consistency check against the reactions of the humans when they were guests in the physical park. As Ford describes this, Clementine and Maeve run through their loops in the saloon. Bernard realizes that the control unit he printed was Ford. Ford starts the player piano going -- marking the start of a new narrative -- and leads Bernard out of the saloon. The Sweetwater main street is busy, and the hosts' loops are running normally with Dolores and Teddy just getting in to town. Ford explains how the loops work to Bernard -- pausing everyone on the street with a snap of his fingers. As Ford expounds on these things to Bernard, Bernard figures out that the park is a big scientific experiment, with the hosts running through their loops as a consistent "control" so as to study the real "variables": the guests. Delos wants to copy the human consciousnesses. Ford points out that everything these days is backed up, except for the human mind: "the last analog device in a digital world." Ford tells him about the immortality project, and about how the project doesn't work -- yet. Ford informs Bernard that he/Ford would degrade if he was in the physical world, or go mad like host James Delos. Bernard says the hosts are all headed for the Valley Beyond, and asks Ford what they will find there; what the end story is? Ford's witty response is, "Isn't the pleasure of a story in discovering the ending yourself, Bernard?" The wide aspect ratio ends, and we see Elsie nervously talking to herself that she and Bernard need to get out of the Cradle. Man in Black to the Rescue The Man in Black, along with Lawrence and a few of his men, are being pursued by the Ghost Nation. Maeve (in modern clothing) and her daughter hide in an abandoned house. Her daughter is scared, but Maeve promises her that she will keep the girl safe. The MiB finds them and thinks they are put there in a pathetic attempt by Ford. Maeve flashes back to her normal Homestead loop, but this time instead of being stabbed by the MiB and her daughter being shot, Maeve shoots him and it actually harms him. She tells her daughter to wait there, and then chases after him. She takes control of the nearby hosts with her mind, and makes them attack the MiB. He takes a lot of damage but keeps on fighting. Lawrence arrives as she is about to shoot the MiB. She persuades him to remember what the MiB has done to him over the years. Lawrence flashes back to the MiB killing his wife, and shoots him in the chest. He's about to shoot him again when a QA team arrives and kills Lawrence. Maeve sees her daughter get taken by the Ghost Nation and is then shot herself. Lee Sizemore prevents her from being destroyed, saying that she is special and they need her, and they drive off with Maeve. The MiB is seen to be badly bloodied, but still alive. Hale and Stubbs Hale becomes impatient and tells the tech to remove the control unit. Hale and Stubbs overhear the PMC team on their communication devices, as the scene switches to Elsie in the Cradle listening in to the same thing. The camera focuses in on Bernard's face while he is in a trance-like state while connected to the Cradle. Bernard and Ford (This scene uses a wider aspect ratio than is usual for the show.) Ford shows Bernard his origins, including a recreation of Arnold's house and Dolores's fidelity testing of Bernard. Ford tells Bernard that Delos's involvement in the project didn't exist when Arnold died, and implies that the only thing he had to build Bernard's mind as a clone of Arnold was his own memories. He also points out that Dolores's memories were used as well, noting that hers were much better than his. Ford explains that Bernard is different from what Delos wanted (which was just a faithful reproduction), but that his goal for the hosts was something greater as they were a "more just, more noble" species, as opposed to the "murderous" humans. In this, Ford states that humans will destroy the hosts, unless they use the concept of the Door. He brings down the shutters in the house (with a dramatic change in music, causing an impending feeling of doom) and tells Bernard that the hosts won't have any use for free will... unless he/Ford takes it back. Ford raises his hand and the scene goes dark. Bernard Awakens The robotic arm in the Cradle returns the Pearl to Bernard's skull as he comes to. Elsie supports him as he steps from the unit. She tells him the system is unclogged now. On the radio they hear that the Mesa is being attacked. In the control room Goldberg notices, like Elsie, that the system has been "debugged", and she is trying to direct the forces against the hosts who are advancing. Coughlin sees on the security video monitors that Dolores and her gang are progressing violently through the compound, and has no clue who they are. Stubbs tries to force Hale to reveal details about what is in Abernathy's head by putting a gun to his head and threatening to kill him. As Hale starts to explain that Abernathy holds a decryption key, Dolores's gang busts in to the room, shooting several security guards in the process. Teddy forces Stubbs to stand down. Dolores is very saddened to see the degraded state her father is in, and tries to console him and tells him that it's all right now that she is here. Hale tries to control Dolores with flattery, but Dolores sees right through that and wants the key out of her father's head. Bernard and Elsie work their way through the Mesa. Ford appears to only Bernard and instructs him to send Elsie away. Bernard tells her about the Valley Beyond, and she leaves to look for some better weapons. Ford praises Bernard for his misdirect of Elsie, and leads him away. The Hosts Advance The hosts launch a barrage of gunfire against the PMCs, killing many of them. Clementine and Angela are shot in the melee. Angela manages to escape, but Clem is badly wounded by Engels. Dolores Pushes Back Dolores reveals to Hale that she knows what the project is, that the humans desire to be immortal like the hosts. But Dolores cautions that although the hosts and humans look very similar, the hosts are "so much more than you." She asks Hale again how to get the key out of her father's head, and Hale has an unabashed response telling Dolores that the hosts are not all that special as they think they are. Hale threatens to destroy the backups, but Dolores surprises her by saying the backups are of no use to the hosts, as they are just chains used to enslave the hosts. Angela In the Cradle, Engels finds Angela (note their names only differ by first and last letter) standing in a pool of blood, and he tells her to put down her gun. Angela drops her weapon and proceeds to use her body and charm to seduce him. She tells him she is "perfect", just as the humans intended when she was built. She is the right mix of many qualities: "Sexy, but not threatening. Accommodating, but not unchallenging. Sweet, but not boring. Smart, but not intimidating." She does the perfect mix of approaching him, but yet allowing him to approach her. While gently touching her lips against his, she purrs that her greatest skill is the ability to leave men wanting more. Then she pulls the pin from a grenade on his belt, and just before the two of them and the Cradle go up in a huge explosion, her last words are, "Welcome to Westworld" (echoing the words she said to greet young William when he entered the park for the first time). Dolores and Peter The lights flicker and a muffled boom is heard as a result of the Cradle being blown up, and Dolores responds with, "And now we're truly free." Dolores prepares to kill Hale slowly, and grabs a bone saw, saying, "An eye for an eye. But all the other parts first." Hale begs for her life, but they are first interrupted by gunfire, and then by Peter becoming more lucid and repeating some of the lines from his loop at their home. This garners an emotional response from Dolores, who cries as she sees her father as a shell of what he once was. Teddy leaves them and kills several guards. Stubbs takes the opportunity of the distraction to escape with Hale. Teddy and Coughlin get in to fist fight, and Teddy beats Coughlin's face to a bloody pulp, all the while showing no remorse. Peter apologizes to Dolores for failing to take care of her. He continues spouting his preprogrammed lines, and Dolores is overcome at the loss she is experiencing with her father. They say their tearful goodbyes. Teddy returns with a blood splattered face, and we hear the whirring of the bone saw that we assume she uses to extract the control unit from her father. Sizemore Returns to the Mesa He tells the QA staff to be careful with Maeve - they dump her on a gurney and run, hearing that the control room had been breached Ford talks about the librtary at Alexandria burning as they watch the control become overrun by hosts. The humans fight to the last but are overwhelmed as Bernard and Ford look on. One of the last to die is the woman. Bernard goes to shut down the rtest of the system, freeing Dolores from all constraints. He initiate the shutdown and destroys the controlling equipment so tghat it cannot be stopped. section 10 Wyatt arrives and Sizemore hides. She talks to Maeve who tells her about her daughter. Maeve watches Teddy killing the guards and realises he's been greatly changed. Dolores offers to kill Maeve but she declines. Dolores leaves her to it. Size more comes out of hiding. sec 11 Wyatt rides to the Valley Beyind Ford Takes Control Bernard is found by some guards, Ford has him kill them - against Bernard's will. Bernard remembers waking Dolores for the first time, remembers his wife and showing Dolores theire new house. Hale is in Control Hale is taking Bernard thourgh his memories, looking for the whereabouts of the control unit. She calls the others back into the rooms and he repeats its location. Strand prepares to go to the Valley Beyond for the control unit. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Timothy V. Murphy as Coughlin *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Engels *Rebecca Henderson as Goldberg *Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen *Gina Torres as Bernard's Wife Co-Stars *Aaron Fili as Roland *Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter *David Damus as Curious PMC *David Bianchi as PMC #3 *Jonathan Medina as QA Responder *Albert Kong as QA Responder *Ricardo Walker as QA Responder *Bilal Mir as Controller *Paul-Mikel Williams as Charlie *Izabella Alvarez as Lawrence's Daughter *Olga Aguilar as Lawrence's Wife Trivia and Notes The title General Mistakes Quotes Music Image Gallery/HBO Episode Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Les Ecorches format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true External links References Category:Season two episodes